Muñequita de porcelana
by Lilu ghoul
Summary: Sus ojos veian perfectamente era ciega al ver el verdadero amor, provocando dolor en ella


**les traigo una pequeña historia de la cual me inspiro mucho varias canciones y el capitulo de chat blac no contiene spoiler asi que pueden leer tranquilos**

**miraculous no me pertenece**

El reloj marcaba las 11 con 11 indicando casi el final de un día mas, recordando los días donde tu presencia siempre estaba cerca de mi, se que debería dejarte pero mi corazón aun te amaba con la misma intensidad que no lograba dejarte libre, tus ausencias me dañaban en cada aniversario nuestro y en la espera de cada cena donde se enfriaba , llorando recostada en el sofá pero siendo fuerte ante la sociedad, como una muñequita de porcelana siendo mostrada en un estante, recordando cada momento de ti, el viento en la ventana frio como tu corazón, los mese pasaron y la libertad te di dejando una cita en el calendario siendo olvidada por ti y yo también lo he de olvidar

_Adrien yo se que te lograre olvidar_ Marinette se miraba ante el espejo limpiándose rastros de lagrimas, las ultimas que derramaría en su nombre

Para ella no volver era mucho sabiendo que lograría hacer pedazos su vida, con el corazón mas roto que pueda existir,

Ver a kagami y Adrien había dolido pero mas dolia el hecho de que el aun la mirase con el amor mas profundo del que pueda existir, que había hecho, lucho por el pero no lo suficiente y ahora el estaba con otra mujer con un anillo en el dedo y a un mes de una boda próxima,

Se encontraba en una de las bancas de la iglesia donde se realizaba aquella ceremonia lucia un vestido negro faltaban minutos para que entrara la novia pero una de sus amigas la interrumpió de donde estaba

_Marinette, necesito que me acompañes_ le exigió Alya arrastrándola a donde se encontraba la novia echando un ultimo vistazo al novio que esperaba paciente en el altar junto a su padrino y su querido primo Felix

_Alya ¿Qué es lo que pasa?_ pregunto muy intrigada por su actitud

_una de las damas de honor se lesiono y necesitamos un remplazo_ esto era peor de lo que le había sucedido su corazón no aguantaría

_pero ¿Por qué yo?_

_por que solo tu cabes en ese vestido_ los minutos pasaron y Marinette no entendía por que los vestidos de damas y el de la novia eran del mismo color no quería saber asi que su papel de muñequita de porcelana volvía a parecer nadie notaba esa faceta ni siquiera Alya solo su adorada hermana Tikki de un cabello rojo portaba un vestido de dama y quien la miraba con una preocupación absoluta

_listo empecemos no quisieras dejar esperar al novio verdad kagami?_ su voz su mirada todo en ella era falsedad pro dentro lloraba y se destruía

_caminaba al final de todas la damas de honor mirando a la nada, el pasillo decorado sus padres en la primera banca sus amigos en las de atrás todo perfectamente, ese minuto que tardaron en llegar se le había hecho eterno ni siquiera había mirado al novio si lo hacia seria su destrucción total

_Marinette tu vas aquí_ le dijeron en voz baja mirando el suelo y como le había dicho tenia que voltearse a donde estaban los novios, perfecto para ella en primera fila sin que nadie lograra taparle la vista de esas dos alamas enamoradas, quería llorar pero su papel de muñequita no le dejo asi con una de sus sonrisas mas hermosas levanto el rostro pensando en mirar a kagami pero en cambio encontró unos ojos verdes que la miraban con inmenso amor

_¿que significa esto?_ pregunto casi susurrando pero audible al que tenia enfrente

_solo lo mucho que te amo_ le dijo mientras tomaba sus manos_ asi que ¿Marinette Dupain-cheng te casarías con migo en este instante?_ le dijo en voz alta logrando la atención de todos los presentes

Marinette no entendía nada miro a sus padres que tenían una mirada feliz al igual que sus amigos y miro a kagami quien no había notado que su vestido y que sus demás amigas era igual para mirarse a ella observando su diseño uno que ella había hecho

_"el …guardo mi diseño_ "_ susurro desasiéndose de esas lagrimas atoradas mirándolo llorosa moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo sacando un si perfectamente audible para toda la iglesia

Sus sueños rotos no podían volver ser reparados pero en cambio floreció una flor como aquellas extrañas que aparecen en cada estación rompiendo la promesa de no volver desvaneciendo ese rio de lagrimas haciendo encajar cada dia que no estuvo cerca de el recordando que el le grito que se casarían cuando menos lo esperaba, recuerdo que no llego hasta ese dia, miro la pared donde se encontraba un reloj marcando las 11 con 11 indicando que su dia apenas comenzaba al igual que miles de nuevos sueños y esperanzas a lado de aquel que le rompió el corazón mas de una vez.

gracias por leer :3


End file.
